Power Units Reaping Plans Leading Espionage
by Necro the Magic Dragon
Summary: A conspiracy is afoot, and only a few members of the world realize it, all are outcasts, and they must band together to form the ultimate team, a team that can take on an army. but can it take on the world?
1. League ball, stolen!

Power. Units. Reaping. Plans. Leading. Espionage.  
>(P.U.R.P.L.E.)<p>

Chapter 1 – League ball, stolen!

Somewhere in America, a place I do not know well. A youth was participating in ball practice, by himself. But this cocky boy did not need anyone else, or so he thought. But at the moment he was holding a wooden bat with his left hand and a signed baseball. Which he would repeatedly swing and hit it against the cage. The ball made a different sound when hit then all the other balls, it sounded almost… hollow, but he knew that couldn't be right, could it?  
>Silent and completely invisible, a figure lurked behind the ball –cap wearing kid. The spectre also had an interest in the ball, though he knew much more about it than the one currently holding it. The stalker creeped towards him, matching his steps with the sounds of the bat and ball, but with ears of a rabbit the kid seemed to hear something.<br>Jumping to conclusions he immediately swung his baseball bat at what looked to be thin air, "This'll teach ya to sneak up on me, ya creep!" The hit barely missed but it was enough to make the figure visible. It seemed to be a rather gross looking woman with a shawl and sunglasses.  
>The boy only had time to yell "Spy!" before the woman quickly flourished a knife and stabbed the youth in the shoulder. He went down to his knee, holding his wound, but the woman wasn't interested in him, she picked up the ball and was covered in smoke before a moment later she… looked like him. The woman said with his own voice, "You are fast boy, you would make good Scout if you were not so young." And then the boy knew no more, he had collapsed with blood loss.<br>Sometime later, possibly a day or two the young man woke up very dizzy in what looked to be a bed, in a house he didn't know. Looking down at him was a vey tall, dark youth with a coy smile, he was looking down at the other with a little worry, but not a lot. "Took quite a hit eh? I watched the whole thing from me uncle's house here, you still kickin' there?" The American boy wondered why the other one sounded so… Canadian, but responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. But that damn brawd jacked my ball." The dark one shook his head, "Sorry to here that bud, that chick must be quite the hoser eh? Anyways, you got a name Yankee? "The boy reflected on what the shady chick called him, thinking about it he responded slowly, "Call me Scout. Now if you don't mind, I gotta chase after that damn thief and show her who's her daddy!" The dark haired youth didn't offer his own name, and was relieved that Scout didn't ask for his, "Oi, you can't just go like that." Scout turned, looking angry, "Why the hell not?" The dark boy held u a base ball bat, "You forgot your bat brother." Scout took it gratefully, "You know, you're alright for a Canadian, thanks man." Scout wasted not another moment, he took off out of the house running faster then anyone else he knew, going after his ball, and the Spy who took it.


	2. Do you have any idea who I am?

P.U.R.P.L.E.

Chapter 2 – Do you have any idea who I am?

"Seriously, do you even know what you're talkin' about? Do have any Idea who I am?" Scout had a man who he heard talking about the incident with the ball against a wall, interrogating him with his… charming personality. You know, I'm kind of a big deal; I'm Scout, k? Remember it. Now where, did you, see that French lady, go?" The man shakily pointed in a direction, hoping that the angry youth wouldn't hit him anyways. Scout however, lowered his bat and took off in the direction identified.  
>Around the corner, coming out a coffee shop was… himself? No, no really, it was EXACTLY like him, only thing was this self was wearing red. Scout never wore red he always wore purple; the color red reminded him too much of what he liked to see on other people. So the conclusion he came too after seeing the woman earlier go invisible, was that she could also disguise herself.<br>"Mangy thief, Give my damn ball back!" He raised his bat and charged forward, but stopped quickly, for he found himself at the point of a gun, a pistol to be precise. The clone of him had expressionless eyes as he looked down his gun at the real thing. But seeing that Scout was no longer a threat, Red Scout put his gun away and took off, just as fast as he could go. "See ya in Texas, fool!"  
>Scout sat down on the curb, "Freakin' unbelievable, I don't even know who I am any more, what gives?" A truck rolled in front of the flustered scout, in side was what looked like a construction worker wearing a blue shirt under his overalls. "I saw what that punk did to 'ya boy, need a ride somewhere?<br>Scout thought about it, "That depends, goin' to where your accents from any time soon buddy?" The man nodded, "That I am son, goin' back to Texas as soon as I can, should be a long ride from here, but with your company it shouldn't be too bad." Scout got up and into the truck in a matter of seconds, "Sweet! Let's get goin' then."  
>The kind stranger nodded, "Alright then," and kick started his truck, barreling down the road to an old repair shop. Scout piped up, "What your ride needs some repairs or somethin'?" The stranger grinned, "Somethin' like that yeah. Just follow me." Scout was confused to say the least; they had driven not five minutes before this stop interrupted. Scout thought to himself, 'This sucks!' but curiosity replaced his negative thoughts a moment later when he heard a strange whirring. "Yo engineer (just calling him what he sees, and he sees an engineer type worker) what the crap is makin' that noise. I've never heard anything like it." Engie kept on leading him, "Hold yer horses you'll see."<br>Around the corner, giving of the sound and a strange blue light was… a spinning disk?


	3. Teleport to Texas

P.U.R.P.L.E.

Chapter 3 – Teleport to Texas

Scout walked over to it, bent down and tapped it with his bat, "Ah, what?" The Engineer had his wrench out in a millisecond, "Oi, don't be touchin' that I built it m'self." Scout took a look at the wrench that Engie was beating against his hand, it looked pretty lethal. "Okay, okay, calm down jeez it's just a hunk of metal." Engineer attached the wrench back on his belt.  
>"That's what I thought. Now, that there teleporter will take us to Texas, I built them all over the place to get around America in a flash. You comin' with?" Scout's eyes widened, "Whoa, whoa slow down, did you just say teleport!" Engie nodded "Yep," Scout threw his bat down, "No, no that isn't possible, what the hell is this crap?"<br>Typical of a shotgun wedding, only without the wedding, Engie pulled out a shotgun. "Take 'er for a ride and see, I won't let you chicken out on this one, you said you wanted to go to Texas, and my invention is gonna take you there. Now get on the disk." Scout had brought a baseball bat to a gun fight, he held up his arms, "This sucks!" and walked on top of the 'teleporter' which he still believed didn't work.  
>When the teleporter detected Scout was over it, the light and sound became more powerful and with a burst he was enveloped in light, and the world around him spun. Scout fell over backwards out on the other end, very dizzy and in a strange white walled room, behind bars. Scout leaped up, "Why the hell am I behind bars! Engie!"<br>Through a teleporter on the other side of the bars Engineer burst in to the room, apparently not dizzy. "You called?" Yeah, I did, why the hell did your teleporter, throw me behind bars? I didn't do nothin'!" Engineer nodded, "That's right, you didn't do anything, but you saw that red boy with your own eyes. The damn R.E.D. has a Scout and we the B.L.U. do not, see the dilemma? We need to… examine you. So just you wait, Doc'll be here in a minute." Engineer finished his sentence off with an ominous laugh.  
>Scout was already putting the pieces together, the R.E.D. or whatever he called them used his DNA for a clone, and B.L.U. or whatever had yet to do so. Now that Scout thinks back on it, he realizes that the shifty French woman who attacked him had a red shawl on. I guess his blood WAS on her knife, this was not looking good…<br>From around the corner Scout could hear two voices conversing, but he couldn't tell who was who even though they sounded nothing alike. "Is the patient ready?" the other, slower voice responded, "Follow me doctor." From his seat on the cold marble floor Scout could see a tall, dark haired man with glasses, he looked positively mad and had a strange machine attached to his back, the dark man grinned as he looked down at his lab rat. "Oh you vill do just fine, I haf taken ze liberty of equipping my medigun vith a sleep beam instead of uber-charge… you vill need to be asleep for zis."  
>The man laughed like a maniac as a blue beam reached out from the machine he held on his blue gloved hands. When the beam hit Scout he immediately became unbearably drowsy, the world that he saw through his eyes went black, and he knew no more.<br>Later, he didn't know just how long later, he awoke in the middle of the night with fuzzy memories of the procedure, at least the parts he was awake for. Scout remembered plenty bright white lights; lots of noise from strange machines, his own voice, coming from a different source could be heard at the end. And finally the exuberant cry of victory, "Anozer successful procedure…" One word passed him, escape


	4. Scout's Escape

P.U.R.P.L.E.

Chapter four – Scout's Escape

One might ask, just how is it that a scrawny little Yankee punk is going to escape from some kind of fortress out in the middle of Texas armed with only a baseball bat? Well the answer to that question was that the one guarding him was either really thick, or really cocky, oh, and Scout had a plan. The hefty one of the group was teasing the engineer on having what he liked to call a "puny leetle gun."  
>Because Heavy did not like the puny gun he apprehended it from engineer. The gun was a pistol, a very shiny semi-automatic Magnum to boot. Scout really, REALLY wanted that gun, and it was also a very easy thing for him to take. Heavy was leaning against the bars of his cell, asleep, It was kind of sad really just how simple it would be to just lurch that pistol off of Heavy's belt. Scout did so, stopping for a moment whenever the great snoring man stirred.<br>In one great exalting moment scout succeeded, in his excitement he thought about shooting what he thought might be the clone of some big Russian guy. But he thought better of it, for all he knew that mad doctor had made him bullet proof and all he would do is annoy him. The problem of him being in a cage was still an issue, Scout sat down and examined his clip, and it was still full.  
>Having a fully loaded gun was a lot more assuring than having only a few bullets, especially since what he would do next may or may not waste a few. Scout walked over to the teleporter that was still whirring in the corner. Having little to know knowledge of it he wasn't quite sure how to teleport over to the one just outside his cage. So in his ignorance he did the one thing that appealed to him, tapping it with his bat.<br>It seemed to do something, with every tap the little arrow pointing back to New York spun, so Scout deduced he should point it towards the one on his right. He did so, and found that the arrow started to glow again, it must be receiving a signal or something. Scout whispered "sweet" and braced himself before stepping on it again, receiving the same sensation as before.  
>Luckily, this time he didn't fall over, good thing too, that might have awakened his 'guard'. Apparently the rather noisy invention that can transport individuals did not wake up the blue heavy. All was well, Scout opened the door, checking both ways. Seeing one way leading to a stairway going up, and the other leading to a quite drunken sounding voice paired with a barking one. Scout didn't like either of these options; instead he found a ventilation shaft a little upwards from his right.<br>Scout fired his new gun at one of the bolts, then jumped up high and hit the rest off with his bat. Unfortunately for him, this DID wake up his watcher, "What was noise?" Scout looked back apprehensively, but switched to a grin soon as he leaped up and scrambled into the vent. Crouching in the rather large space he tried to get through as fast as he could.  
>From where he just was he heard that deep voice yell, "Prisoner gone! Alert mistress now!" Next thing he knew an alarm went off and a demanding female voice seemed to echo from the very walls. "Alert, the prisoner has escaped!" Scout wasn't too sure what the Heavy guy meant by 'mistress', but he was fairly certain he just heard her voice. Quite an unpleasant thing she was too from what he could gather. But regardless, they knew he wasn't napping in his cell anymore. So he had to find an exit to this system, a beeping sound led him to an opening. But this worried him a little, what if it was another invention?<p> 


	5. Sentry behind, Sniper ahead

P.U.R.P.L.E.

Chapter Five – Sentry Behind, Sniper ahead

Scout was hit with a horrifying thought, what if that woman with the red cowl was also here? Would she be hunting him as well? And if so, would he be stabbed in the back without even a chance to defend himself? Scout didn't like the idea at all.  
>But if she was behind him, as he was paranoid she was, then what was ahead that he might also not like to run into? Scout came across a square hole in the floor; it was the end of the tunnel complex. There were no other ways out that he could find. The periodic beeping seemed to originate just below him, Scout thought he could see a little laser light peering back and forth.<br>Scout was only thinking along the lines of "This sucks!" for a moment, because then he remembered his specialty, and that was athletics. Although he was the smallest little runt around he was also the fastest runner and highest jumper. Without further ado Scout vaulted down the hole, catching sight before he landed of a makeshift turret-looking thing.  
>It faced him and flashed it's light. Without a moment to spare Scout booked it away, little bolt projectiles fast on his heels. In fact if he were a smidgen slower then he would be turned into sausage by the repeated fire of that little sentry gun. Scout did really not like that Engineer, he was much to good for his own good, if you catch my drift.<br>It seemed the turret was guarding something, and that something was sitting on the pedestal in front of him. It was his stolen Ball! He wasn't sure why they wanted it but as he nabbed it he felt more pleased then he had been as far back as he could remember. Ball, bat and most importantly pistol in hand he headed back toward the turret, seeing it but it not seeing him. From his spot outside of it's range he shot it with a round of his pistol, destroying it.  
>Pleased, Scout took to the tunnels, buzzing past a drunken man saying, "I'm a freakin' blur!" The drunken man merely waved and took another draught from his bottle. His trepidation was interrupted by a gush of yellow fluid, the speedy youth halted. Realizing what it was he exclaimed, "Uhhg!" backing up in disgust just in time to avoid a bullet hole adjacent to where his head was a second before.<br>There was a freakin' sniper up ahead! Thoughts buzzed through his head, he knew he could never edge that marksman like he did the sentry earlier. But something did tweak in his memory, the ball he had worked so hard to retrieve had a habit of returning to his pocket no matter how many times he lost it. Was this mere coincidence? He'd have to test his theory.  
>When it came to launching his ball he knew he would never miss, so he steeled himself, ducked from around the corner, threw up, and batted his ball to where the sniper was busy refilling his nasty-jar. The ball hit him in the jaw and knocked him over, likely unconscious. Scout exclaimed an enthusiastic, "Bonk!" before taking off again. In ten seconds he felt his pocket. He was right, the ball had returned. What magic is this?<br>Regardless, climbing the stairs up to where the sniper was knocked out the youth saw the sky through an open window, he had almost made it outside of the fort.


End file.
